The Batcave
by xoc13
Summary: Ranger discloses the location of the Batcave to Stephanie. S&R established relationship.


**This is a little oneshot I was inspired to write after I saw a onesie with a very interesting set of words on itXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I shivered, halting my steps in the process. Two large, masculine hands adjusted the silky suit jacket draped across my shoulders. "Thanks." I gave Ranger a soft smile in response to the gesture. He must have thought I was still cold.

We reached the side of the Turbo and once we were buckled in, Ranger got us on the road.

"It was fun." I commented about our night so far. Ranger was invited, or more like blackmailed by his family, to attend the wedding in Newark of one of his cousins. He asked me, okay, more like _convinced _me in the shower, to be his date to the wedding. I admit I was nervous at first, uncertain of how his family would take my presence. Ranger and I have a thing that's not an official thing, but is still our _thing_. In short, we're not fuck buddies, but we're also not engaged. Anyway, I had nothing to worry about because Ranger's family was very welcoming. I guess they were happy to see him.

"It was." Ranger agreed, slowing to a stop for a red light.

"So…" I began, seeing my opportunity and taking it. "…I believe you mentioned something about taking me to the Batcave." I grinned, touching his thigh and moving my hand ever so slowly up.

"No." Ranger shook his head, moving to the curb and parking.

"What?!" I punched him on the arm to show my displeasure at the way he misled me.

"I didn't say I was going to _take_ you to the Batcave." The corners of his mouth lifted in an almost smile. Before I could protest, Ranger continued. "I said I would _show_ you the Batcave."

"I don't see the difference." I frowned, wondering what he had in mind.

"I'm sure you're already very familiar with it." Ranger took my right hand in his to place a kiss on my fingertips.

"I am?" I was even more confused.

"Babe." Ranger leaned closer, claiming my lips in a heated kiss. His tongue tangled with mine and I no longer cared about the Batcave as long as he kept that up.

Long moments later we were gasping for air and I was missing a key piece of clothing. "How do you always do that?" I mumbled against his mouth, playfully nipping his bottom lip.

"Skills." Ranger shoved my panties in his pocket, grinning triumphantly.

S&R

Ranger used his tie to blindfold me, saying the anticipation would be worth it.

And he wasn't kidding. The second the car rolled to a stop my heart started hammering in my chest. I was eager to finally see the Batcave. Okay, I was eager to make love with Ranger _in _the Batcave!

I didn't even notice when Ranger got out until my door opened and he took my hand for me to follow. I did, concentrating on my surroundings: the sound of my heels as I walked on what sounded like concrete, the slight night breeze and the smell of Bulgari wafting at me from Ranger's direction.

I was feeling dizzy, intoxicated with the knowledge of what I was about to experience.

I was ready to pounce the second I realized we'd crossed a doorway, but Ranger kept us moving.

The back of my knees made contact with soft sheets and I realized we'd reached the edge of the bed. I inhaled a shaky breath, very ready for the private festivities to begin.

"Babe." Ranger's sexy voice reached my ears, this time his nickname for me meant that I should relax. I nodded my understanding. I felt him flick off his suit jacket from my shoulders, letting his hands glide down my bare arms. "Ready?" His husky tone told me I wasn't the only one burning with desire.

"Mmhmm." I nodded and raised my arms when I felt his fingers skimming the hem of my dress. In a flash, I was left naked before him and wearing only his tie and my FMPs. I shivered and this time it had nothing to do with the temperature.

When he finally removed the blindfold, I was already settled on the center of the bed. Quickly, I darted my eyes around the room. It seemed pretty standard to me, with no added personal touches.

But my interest was quickly returned to Ranger when I felt the mattress dip under his weight.

"To be honest, the Batcave seems…_ normal_." I noticed he was still dressed when he slid his body up the length of my naked one and it was electrifying to feel the scratch of his clothing as he moved impossibly closer.

"Babe…" Ranger's grinning face should have been clue enough, but I was too busy rubbing against his hard, clothed body. "The Batcave is anything but normal."

I had no idea what he was talking about, until he started moving down my body. When he moved past my bellybutton and shot me a wink before moving further South, it finally hit me.

_My doodah's the Batcave!_ And I guess that would make his…

"Ohmmmm." I moaned, parting my thighs to give him better access. His tongue got to work and I no longer had time to ponder what certain piece of his anatomy was the Batmobile.


End file.
